Road to Hale
by Bambam3527
Summary: The local sheriff is not working on Stiles' case any more! Out of options, Stiles must answer a seemingly simple question: What happens when you are 'invited' into an Alpha's life by their sister? Specifically, what happens when you are a single father in trouble? Stiles finds himself without a choice, Derek's involvement is key to dodge Peter's advances. Mpreg warning. Papa!Derek
1. Hello, Mr Hale?

**Hello to all! Just starting this new project. Getting back into the swing of things again has proven to be difficult, but the story will be done this time. Without further hesitation or delay, I give you **

**"Road to Hale"**

**_STILES P.O.V._**

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

**_"Sawyer! Where are you?! Sawyer! Baby boy where are you?!" I scream through the inferno consuming most of my apartment. The smoke had woke me up, coming from under the door to my room. The next few seconds happen like they are in slow motion, while I stand petrified and unsure what to do. The window in the living room cracks, and finally breaks inward, spilling what appears to be fire extinguisher foam. the door to the apartment bursts open, and a stranger walks in the second I start falling to the floor. The fire continued as I wake outside, half a block down the street, just watching my building being consumes by fire. When it hits me, I began to flail and panic, where is my child? He is not in my arms, or by my side. When the stranger that is my first responder notices my stirring, he rushes over, calming my fears _****_with a nod to a fire truck _****_and letting me know that I have nothing to fear, my kid is the one that called the fire department after getting to safety. Oh god, thank you. With the news, I fell back in my stretcher, too tired to fight more. My Sawyer is okay, in the front of a big fire truck, a fire man there playing with him, keeping him calm._**

* * *

"Yeah Cora, the apartment is gone and there is nothing I can do about it..." My building caught fire three days ago, and the insurance company has yet to pay even one cent for any temporary housing or child care. Well only if you're sure, I won't be intruding will I? Okay, well I get off in a little while, could you come pick us up at the diner? Thanks, see you in 20." Ahh Cora, she is the closest thing I have to a friend in the Were world. Now with my situation, it really helps to know her, even though I don't know much about her. To the extent of my knowledge, she lives in town, has a steady job, and a place for me to stay.

The night shift was coming to a close at the diner, with only five more minutes to go. "How are you doin' baby boy?" I question my 3 year old son, who sits at a table alone with a coloring book and a milkshake facing away from the door. Sawyer's grin gave the final burst of energy needed to get finished and get out of here, after all, he still needs to be tucked in, somewhere. About half way through my closing preparations for the next morning, the overhead bell to the diner door signals a new arrival, which elicits an audible huff of annoyance from the entire wait staff of two. Mine is one of relief, but the same can not be said for my she devil of a coworker. For gods sake, its only Cora, she is alone, and upon first glance, looks unhappy with her whole day, typical Cora. To my delight, she sits in a table thats not in my section, allowing me to finish my work sooner.

"Fuck!" The harsh whisper hits my ears, and hers as well, seeing as she flinches slightly in her seat. Lydia was not meant to be a server. She has no filter, and often sends guests away with bad reviews on Yelp! But she's pretty, so they won't fire her. "Stiles, I have a party to get to, do you think you could" she nods to the table. I should have known she would do this to me. Its typical of her, and she never accepts 'no' for an answer. But I don't really hate her for it.

"Sure Lyds." I grit through my teeth, just wanting her to be happy. Cora waits patiently, looks over the menu for a minute, and orders a hot dog and a drink. For several minutes I do closing work by the order window to keep an eye on the process, and on my third bottle of catchup, the dog is out. The cook, a fat balding man named Irwin, looks almost ready to spit in the food when I tell him no. "She is here for me, leave her food alone." The lopsided scowl and lack of saliva is a victory in my book. "Well, Cora, here is your 'Junkyard Dog' and large soda." I announce with the biggest smile I can at 10:22 in the evening. I still need to find a motel to stay at in the near future, and we were supposed to close 22 minutes ago.

"Yeah, thanks…. Stiles?" Cora mumbles after a glance at my name tag, one of her favorite jokes every time she eats here. She begins to eat, so I leave it at that. Irwin waves and hums as he clocks out and leaves. The first thing I do after Irwin leaves is lock the door behind him. My attention is drawn to the front of the shop by a squeal of excitement from Sawyer. As I poke my head around the corner to chastise my child for disturbing the lady eating, I see that Sawyer is standing on the opposite seat in Cora's booth, leaning across table to get a better view of the coloring book that this complete stranger in his eyes is helping him with. Cora is coloring a puppy neatly, while Sawyer makes red grass, all over the place. "Sawyer! You let her eat! I'm sorry, he has been bored for hours." I rush to try to separate the two before Sawyer says something to embarrass one of us.

"It's quite alright. I was done, and waiting for you guys actually."

"Well, alright then." I hand her the ticket and pick up Sawyer on my hip, gathering up his colors and book with my free hand. I take him back to his table and tell him to pack up his things in his 'big boy back pack' before returning to the final dealings of the night for the diner. Altogether, my tips today add up to a whopping $19.28, which is no where near enough to stay at any of the motels in walking distance. My jeep is probably not going to start, again, shit shit shit. The cash drawer slides open with a clunk, and the money goes in. $4.53 is the change I dig for when Sawyer lands on the counter, and Cora reaches for my arm. Her petite manicured hand grasps about half way up my arm in her attempt to gain my full attention.

"If you need a place to stay, you could stay with me at my apartment for a while." I almost refuse immediately, except for the brief eye contact from this dear soul that leaves me stunned. "You said that out loud, sorry if this is weird." She was just genuinely worried. "I have two bedrooms, seeing as my brother is out with his 'pack' of friends, he should not be back from where ever he is for a few weeks. You two could share his Queen sized bed if you would like." Cora is pulling out all the stops here, I am not sure if it is just because we are both werewolves or if there is anything else up her sleeve.

Without my say so, Sawyer jumps right in, "YES YES YES YES DADDA YES! WE STAY WITH HER! Shes pretty, and fun!" Well, this just leaves me between a rock and a hard place. I have nowhere to go, and don't want Sawyer to sleep in the diner. Reluctantly, I agree to stay with Cora for a while.

"But I am going to pay you back somehow." Something deep down makes me trust her. It just doesn't feel weird. "I have to lock everything up, so could you just wait outside for us please?" With a nod and a smile, she is off to her car.

* * *

A solid 20 minute car ride has me feeling like I know Cora as if we have been friends for our whole lives. She is a medical aid at a hospital in the next town, loves the color orange, she is a Capricorn. We pull up to her gated apartments, and into the complex. Cora grabs Sawyers backpack and I grab the sleeping child along with our night bag. "I am kind of tired, but that there is my brother Derek's room, feel free to use it. He wont be needing it." she quietly says as she points me in the direction of the room. The bed is made, sheets seem fresh, and the room smells powerful. Like man. But with a hint of lemon. The walls are white and barren of anything creative, the only furniture is the bed with built in night stands, a dresser with a picture of Cora and a man that I am assuming is her brother, and some knick knacks that look like they are from a town on the beach somewhere. I take the quiet moment as an opportunity to take Sawyers shoes and shirt off as well as change his pants to shorts, and lay him under the covers. "The washer and dryer is right behind the doors outside of your room for your uniform, I am about to start a load of colors if you want to wash it." Cora quietly informs me.

"Oh, yes, thank you. I will put them in there in a minute." By the time I turned around, she was gone. I quickly stripped to my tiny underwear, and tossed my uniform into the washer. Cora comes from her room, to set the washer, leaving me to spark up some conversation. "Hey, didn't you use to buy flowers from 'Marty's on Main Street' a while back?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Well I delivered them to you a few times before we actually met, and I still have not met your brother. Funny huh, its a small world."

"Oh yeah, you saved me and my brothers lives once! Some person sent us a batch of wolfs bane! Consider this payback!" For an hour or two we carried on until I decided to turn in for the night. From there, I brushed my teeth, and went to bed with Sawyer in Derek's room. I returned to a baby bump in the covers that was wiggling around. Sawyer was having a nightmare about the fire again. I could make it better for him, by taking his dream. Slipping under the covers, I drew Sawyer close to my chest, laying his head on my arm, to start the dream takeover. Some how I could unlock the power of the sleeping mind, but no one other than myself knows that. Once my child was evenly breathing against my chest, I drifted into a sleep.

* * *

Around what felt like 3:23 am, a dip in the bed and a soft growl behind me woke me slightly. "Cora, what…" I was met with red glowing orbs staring me down. These orbs belonged to a broad chested man with black hair and stubble, and large arms. Large arms that went to the lamp switch so quickly that the lamp almost fell over.

"What are you doing in my apartment, in my room, in my BED? Don't you know that sleeping in the bed of an alpha isnt something people just do uninvited?" _Shit. This is Derek. Derek is an ALPHA? Derek the alpha that is here, and is not suppose to be._ "So this is Cora's doing?" _I never said that at all. Damn alpha. How am I suppose to get out of this?_ "Will you quit thinking out loud please? You are not 'getting out of this'." Derek huffed.

"Daa, what time is it. Who is that?" Sawyer asked, squirming awake in my arms.

"Sawyer, hold on. So, hi. Im Stiles, the last confirmed wolf of the Stilinski were bloodline. Im not sure whats going on here to be quite honest. You are alpha…"

"Derek Hale. Alpha Hale. What exactly are you doing here again?"

"Dadda, whats wrong? I wanna talk too! Is he here to play with us?" Sawyer began to question as he became more and more awake.

"Not quite kid" Derek said, acknowledging Sawyer with a fixed stare. Cora's rap at the door announced her arrival to the conflict. A blush willed its way onto my face, and my hand shot up to cover both mine and Sawyer's eyes. "Jesus christ Cora! Here, put on my shirt, you can't just walk around 90% naked!" When the coast was clear, I removed my hands from our eyes, making eye contact with the floor. Derek gave Cora the shirt off his back, and it's rude to stare.

"Come on with me Sawyer, we can watch some cartoons until you fall asleep again, hows that sound?" and without even waiting for an answer, she lifted my child and took him to her room with haste.

"You were suppose to be out for like a week or something like that. Im sorry for intruding. Cora didn't tell me you were an alpha. Great, well I guess I will just go sleep on the couch. Yeah. Sounds like a plan." I insist as I try to stand and walk out.

Blocking the door, he declares "She might have struck gold with you, she tries this stunt twice a year, but you are different Stiles... Might as well stay with me tonight. The pup seems to be taken care of, and you have already made a warm spot… We will discuss this in the morning. Plus, the couch is uncomfortable" In his tone, one thing was clear, there was no arguing with him. As a result I reclaim my spot on the bed almost like I was ordered to.

He simply peeled his remaining cloths off until he was fully nude and laid down under the covers behind me. "Hey, Im always the big spoon!" I argue, his giant presence behind me makes this spooning thing kind of awkward. With one arm under me and the other resting over my side across my stomach, he locks us in for sleep.

* * *

**_DEREK P.O.V._**

**_The forest's scent was mixed with sweat and arousals. My naked body lays on the wet dirt under me and Stiles thrusting downward above me. I stared into the piercing gaze of grey orbs looking down at me with hunger, my hands on his smooth fragile hips as he held onto my biceps, pushing back and forth as he took my full length into his warm opening. I grunted in pleasure as his moves became erratic, adding fuel to both of our fires._**

**_His body dripped with sweat, his chest tensed as he took all of my 11 inches with an unbelievable amount of pleasure. The purr of approval from his tiny frame served as encouragement to my wolf. It blew my mind how heightened my senses became while mating with him. Everything about him made me reach cloud nine with little effort. As I leaned forward, he wrapped his arms around my neck as he continued to ride my cock like his life depended on the moment. _**

**_It was then I had noticed that the pack surrounded us in their wolf forms, each watching us with hunger in their eyes and whines that proved that they were itching to join the act of lust. Feeling my knot forming, __I could no longer control myself as I held onto his shoulders and pushed myself deeper within his warm entrance, cursing to myself just how good it felt to shove myself up and roughly into the tightness that had surrounded my cock. Without me even realizing it, I lifted us both up quickly as I continued to thrust until I pushed him against the first tree I could find. He winced in pain for a moment before wrapping his legs around my waist, __spurring his heals above my ass making me see red while demanding more access. It didn't dawn on me that it could be painful for him to take all of me in such a short time, but he insisted I go harder and faster. Soon my knot would leave him breathless._**

**_At this time, the pack began howling as he began screaming my name and shouting just how good it felt for me to be fucking him like an animal. My growls became louder, almost into roars as I realized I was reaching my climax. __My knot grew to full size at the exact second he bit into my neck. I could feel myself flow like I had never done before. My sight became blurry along with my knees buckling and both of us falling. I was still rock hard and coming inside him as we both tried to catch our breath. I panted and moaned as we kissed passionately, even with the __blood on his skinny white lips._**

**_He leaned forward and kissed me before whispering to me… "This isn't real."_**

"Derek, DEREK! Wake up, your hard on is digging into my back and you're holding me like you want to morph together! I dont even know you!" Shit, I just sleep fucked a complete stranger.

* * *

**A.N. Well there that is, Chapter 1. I have no plans for the story line, so suggestions are always welcome! Review please! And as an added bonus, if you help out, I will name a character after you!**


	2. The noise from apartment 6c

**Authors note: I am really sorry it took me so long to update, I have been extremely sick with a bad cough and many other gross things for a solid 2 weeks. After all of the wait, I decided that you readers deserve to have the next installment. Without further hesitation or delay, here you go.**

* * *

At 4:02 am, I woke to a dip in the bed. Derek, now with a pair of night pants on, had brought Sawyer into the room and laid him in the middle of the bed. Derek had entered with Sawyer in his arms, the tiny human's head resting on the junction of the alpha's shoulder and neck. "Cora had to go to work. She just left two minutes ago." Derek volunteered, laying the child down in front of me "I didn't want to wake you, but I think we should talk about whats going on here." The look he gave sent shivers through my body, it was like I wanted what he wanted. An awkward connection, but it feels nice to relate to someone that was older than 3 years old for the first time in a few years. Quietly, I get up from my spot of slumber, tucking my son into the warm spot I was vacating. Looking back, Sawyer was curled up on the bed, sleeping with his mouth open. My cute boy.

Derek was sitting in wait for me on the edge of the L section couch in the living room. "What exactly is going on here Derek? Exactly? I have been confused here lately, but at this time I don't even think i'm in control, and that is dangerous with Sawyer depending on me."

"I think you should be enlightened about your lineage." Derek had gone into full lecture mode, sat me down, and began pacing the walkway. "You said you are of the Stilinski blood line?" I nod, pausing on our eye contact "Well, that is not a blood line that is on record. Is there a different name you know that was related to your existence?"

"Related to my existence? What the hell does that even mean? I am up at what time is it now? 4:14 in the morning. I don't do mornings Derek. Can we just…"

"I am 100% serious, Stiles."

"Patrill, my mother….. Her maiden name was Patrill." As if on cue, Derek pulled the book from his side. It was as he explained it, a record of any 'were creature that was registered in the Domain. The domain was a power figure for were kind. "Why are we only talking about me right now? Huh? What about you, what is that silly tattoo on your back?"

"Stiles, its time to be serious right now…. Is your mother's name Claudia? How is Sawyer so… advanced? He behaves like a 5 year old. Where is your family?"

"Yeah, my dead mother's name WAS Claudia."

Derek was taken back "….you are of famous decent. Your mothers name was Patrill, your family was legendary in Southern America. For the longest time their rule was almost heaven like." The passion was all there in his speech, but that does not change the fact that it is still 4:17 in the morning and he just made me talk about my mom. "Did you not know about this?"

I do NOT want to talk about my mom right now, "Look, I don't do mornings, if you wanted my attention, this could have waited for the morning. I am going back to sleep, maybe in Cora's room with Sawyer." Within seconds of standing up, I was pinned with my stomach on the couch by Derek, his breath coming out in pants over my neck. To brace myself from the sudden force, my arms and legs spread in search of support. The heat from his alpha eyes bore into the back of my head, his claws holding my hip and shoulder in place gave ample warning to not move.

"It would be be better for everyone if you stayed with me for a little while." I could refuse if I wanted to, what would he really do to me? Although, I do need to know what he knows about my family, and making him mad would get my cause absolutely nowhere. Unclenching my muscles takes a minute due to the tension in his grip, but eventually Derek is human again. "Sorry, I lost my temper." He soothed with a few light pats on my hip.

"I think it would be best to just go back to sleep Derek. C'mon, you like sleeping right? I don't want Sawyer to wake up on his own in a strangers room." Without argument, we both went back to bed. When Derek and I sunk into the cool sheets on each side of Sawyer, the little guy curled into Derek's chest. Derek pulled me close to the middle of the bed, tossing the covers gently over my back. Slowly, my eyes closed, and I began to drift to sleep. Derek remained rigid, like a statue, or a guardian. The last feeling i remember was Derek's hand resting over Sawyer on my side, rubbing circles with his thumb to take the pain of where his claws bit the skin.

"There is more to be said, Stiles. We can talk about it in the morning.

* * *

After the eggs and bacon had been set out on plates, I began the toast, turning to fill cups of orange juice while the toast browned. Sawyer stumbled into the living room alone, rubbing his eyes to help him wake up. Without words, he sat on the only surface low enough for him to reach, the couch, patiently waiting for the food to be up. He likes his toast crispy with strawberry jelly, but the only jelly Derek has is a half eaten raspberry to offer. Without the jelly, it will be a long day. I think there are other things in town that he doesn't totally hate yet, we can go to McDonalds or something quick before breakfast is over. "Derek, I made breakfast, but we need to go out to get Sawyer something." I shouted to the next room. After a minute of silence, I called again "Derek!" Silence. Fine, if he wants to ignore me, then I will just make it impossible for him to ignore me. Walking into the bedroom, the first thing I notice is that he is not in the bed still. The restroom door was cracked, and the sink was running, so one would assume that you would be decent, but no! Derek Hale, an alpha of great renown, is masturbating because he is frustrated. "Well, thats…. thats a thing that happened this morning." I force myself to maintain eye contact by moving my hands to block my line of sight of his penis.

"Well if you want anything to get done, I need my me time. Being an alpha is difficult stuff man. So you can either go back out there and wait for me or you can deal with this!" He whispered harshly gesturing to his painfully erect penis in between us. On the plus side, we could leave and get Sawyer food, but on the negative side, this might be moving too fast for comfort. For a few seconds I mull it over, and I decide that leaving earlier is worth the work I will have to put in. Slowly, I lower to my knees in front of Derek, who is standing next to the sink.

With total seriousness, all I say before I begin is "If you make me choke, I will not hesitate to bite." With my warning clear, the slick head passed my lips. Slowly, my right hand came from my knee to grip his shaft, my left to grip his hip. A growl of approval shot through his whole body as soon as he bottomed out inside of my mouth. Rubbing my nose in his collection of pubic hairs, I began to withdraw. Inch after inch left my mouth, slick with spit. The second bob was precise, calculated. His hands came to cup the back of my head to massage my scalp. Again, he bottomed out, and again, the growl returned. The pace quickened, allowing me only to get a breath every so often. Him filling me up gave me a rush, and it was an amazing feat that I did not choke. It just fit, like a puzzle piece. Thrust after thrust hit its mark, each time his balls hitting my chin in a steady rhythm. About half way through, I withdrew and his hands went to grip he countersued. He was clearly enticed with me licking a line down his shaft, ending with my mouth on his swollen balls. Pump after pump of my hand gifted me with what seemed like gallons of his clear liquid. His cock, now hard, slick with saliva and pre cum, was obviously close to exploding right then and there. His eyes glowed red when they met mine, which I knew were blue due to my heightened scenic of being at the moment. In one swoop, I took all of him. Piece by piece, he came apart. By my count, he shot close to fourteen ropes of hot, slick cum down into my stomach. As he was climaxing, his hands returned to my head, locking it in place. "Wow, that was great. I, I mean… um thank you Stiles." As a blush creeped onto his face, he added "Sorry it was such a light load…" I had no words. If that was a light load, then what in normal, and god forbid I ask, but what is a large load? Almost too quickly Derek puled me up along with his underpants. What had startled him into pulling me from my knees? A tiny knock at the door.

"So I think you should throw some pants on, cause we have stuff to talk about." Quickly, he pulled on a pair of pants over his plaid boxers that were previously around his ankles, and a grey shirt. When we came from the room, Sawyer had eaten the food, even without his favorite jelly.

Sawyer didn't have school, so Derek took us to the park. The park was simply to entertain the bouncing baby boy, Which he made me explain, awkwardly. When he sat us down at a bench near the playground and asked "So where did he come from? He smells kind of like you, so I assume he is yours, you are a single dad I guess?" I nearly spit out my coffee(which still tasted of Derek's cum), is that a normal question you just ask someone out of the blue? "I'm sorry, I should not have asked that." he lied. I could tell in his heart beat, he must have wanted me to know he was lying, because alphas are excellent at getting away with lies, and he was doing a piss poor job of covering up his lies.

"Well, its a confusing story, so brace yourself." To be honest, I don't even know the whole story myself. I was hoping he could give me the other pieces of the puzzle when he found out what I know. "My blood line was famous, I knew that much, it allows many things to happen in my life. One of those things being my son. About 4 years ago, I was with an omega, they are dead now. The two of us made Sawyer," Derek growls, interrupting my story "before an untimely death split the three of us up." I finished.

"Did you love her?"

Oh. "Yes, I was going to marry HIM. His name was Clay. Sawyer was still inside of me when Clay died, and he doesn't know how mommies and daddies work yet, sooooo." The words were weird coming out of my mouth. "My lineage… well I don't know how to say it, but I carried that boy right there for about 6 months. He had a twin that… Well he had a twin." The conversation died away into sounds of frolicking 4 year olds. "Sawyer is getting dirty, can we, huh. Go now please?" Derek read the signs, he collected Sawyer and we went back to the apartment that we decided I could call home until my place was fixed.

On the way home there was little small talk, most of the time the radio served as a pleasant but dull distraction. When we returned home, I ran a small bath for Sawyer, while Derek helped him eat a snack. After his ice cream, he took most of his bath all by himself while Derek went to the store to get some toys to pass time when Sawyer gets bored. Half way between a commercial break in a tv show that I was only half watching, Sawyer called me back to show me he was 'All Clean' and to help wash his hair. Satisfied with my giggling, glistening boy, I reached back for a towel only to find that there were no clean towels in the whole restroom. "Stay here baby, I'm going to get a towel for you to dry off."

"Okay dada!" he shouted, splashing what was left of the water in the tub. Slipping out of the door, I was met with a stranger entering the apartment, growling at me. I latched the door behind me, shutting Sawyer in the bathroom. I shifted, and so did the stranger as soon as I did, I crouched, and so did he. His fur was noticeably darker. Two bands tattooed were on his left bicep before his shift, and an uneven jaw line settled into a predators weapon. On top of every thing, red eyes. I would lose this fight if we actually went at it, but it was my duty as a parent. He was the first one to lunge, pinning me down at the base of the wall, snarling in my face, earning a growl in response. For every swipe i gave him, he returned two, my strength depleted more and more with each cut of his nails. Every slam on the walls knocked something off of the walls. I struggled, but my fighting was useless. Just as he lifted his dominant hand to finish the job, Derek rushed through the door, pinned the stranger to the ground by his throat, and roared loud enough for the next two towns to hear. "Hey Der… Sawyer needs a towel" There was some shuffling, muffled voices, and then blackness.

* * *

When I finally came to consciousness, I was back in the bedroom. Sawyer, Derek, and a mess of other people were in the other room. That doesn't sit well with me. As quick as possible, I shot through the door, crouching and growling. On the other side of the door was a meeting. And here I was, in a tattered pair of underwear from the fight, staring at a group of people I don't know. And 4 that I do. Cora first "Derek, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" She yelled, pointing to a mark on my inner thy. A mark that matched the one on Derek's back. Mine was about half the size, and only slightly visible.

Then Derek, "I didn't. Unless what I did to Scott made that happen?" The group began starring at the new mark. My eyes met by no one, left to scan the crowd of unknown people. Lydia met my eyes before Derek did.

Holding Sawyer, Lydia calmly began to question me. "So, now that your'e a part of a branded pack, are you coming back to work?" The mark began to burn, and get darker simultaneously, causing me to topple over. Derek rushed to me, pulling my body to his, looking all over my body. His hands ghosted all over my body trying to find any pain he could take. It only gave more pain in the areas his hands came too close. Lydia took Sawyer outside, so he wouldn't have to watch what was about to happen.

"Derek, Stop! That is hurting him!" Cora demanded. Derek gave her a huff and continued to search my body. "Derek! Do you remember when I changed, this happened to me too. Dad tried and tried, but he only made it worse. It's a waiting game!"

"No" Was Derek's response.

The group began to get restless watching the scene. "Mom couldn't help you when it happened to you!" With that, he was off of me, Cora taking his place. "Go get him one of your shirts Derek." In a flash, he was gone and back again, handing over a soft shirt to Cora. With her help, I slipped the shirt on, which went half way down my thy. "Derek, only a mate causes more damage during the scribe. You are his mate Der." Of course I have no clue what she is even talking about. But the group they call a pack is plunged into complete silence. Cora pulls a chair up to me, and I sit. Every member in the room is at least five feet away from me, starring.

The black man second from the left who was said to be Boyd spoke up"Mates?" A few minutes after the pain stops, Lydia comes back with Sawyer, handing him to me.

"Dad, are you okay now?" The pack eyed Sawyer trying to find bits of Derek in him.

"Derek, he's not yours is he?" Scott asked, baffled.

"No," Derek stated "But the next one will be." He finished with a blush.

* * *

**I Liked it, so I hope you did as well. As usual, read, review and enjoy the fiction from the fan.**


	3. Building a Foundation

**It didn't take forever this time you guys! Well as you may have guessed by the title, we have a new character dropping by today. Only you guys will be able to decide if he is a regular or not. I apologize for this ahead of time, but there will be tons of flash backs in this chapter, they will be in bold.**

* * *

"Derek, he's not yours is he?" Scott asked, baffled.

"No," Derek stated "But the next one will be." He finished with a blush.

That would have been awkward with only the two of us, but that announcement apparently had to be made in front of ten strangers. "What the hell Derek!" I yelled, cupping Sawyers ears. "You can't just say stuff like that Derek." My answer came from one of the members of my new pack, he was a human. Kind of. As I understand it, there are mostly were wolves in this pack. However, on top of that there was a hunter named Allison that often gave information from her fathers hunter society, Lydia the Banshee who I have known for years, and a veterinarian they called Deaton who talked cryptically.

"Well, the blood lines from your family and Mr. Hale's here were bound to cross eventually. Your children will bring about a new…. well a new kind of off spring in were wolf culture." Deaton explained. "We think that the fire in your apartment complex was intentional, and although we have absolutely no clue how that plan was suppose to work, we have assumptions as to who might have started the fire. We are positive that the person responsible only did that to get you shook up and homeless, from there we are somewhat clueless." Feeling the conversation was a little too much for the child in the room, I let him down to my right side. Sawyer went into the next room to get his coloring book.

"Sounds crazy huh?" Lydia asked, as if she had been right where I am at some time in her life. None of this seems real, and why did Derek think that having a baby together will solve anything? I have an odd feeling in my gut whenever he comes up since the mark on my thigh appeared. It is like the feeling you get in an elevator when it goes down too fast for your liking. Im not sure of the group of people I have stepped into to be quite honest. Most of them were with each other, but there seemed to be a ton of sex appeal thrown to Derek. The girls obviously maintained their own relationships, but often twirled their hair or winked at the Alpha. Lydia had done a combination of the two after addressing me. When she noticed that I was openly gawking at her, she cocked her head like a bird "What?" she asked.

"Don't do that anymore if you ever expect me to cover any of your shifts at the Diner." and just like that, the problem was over. I uncovered Sawyers ears and for a minute I just sat and thought. "Okay, lets go in a circle. Who the hell are you people?"

No one said a word, rather just looked around sheepishly, so the leader of the group had to actually lead them. "Well I'm Derek, and that is Cora. I believe you have already met Scott." His tone held an underlying tone of sarcasm, but more importantly, a command to the others. He wants to have me calmed, and that comes down to them to telling me who they are.

Of the people that were not introduced, one name on top of the next, in random order, everyone waved their hand in a semi formal introduction. Lydia, Allison, Deaton, Isaac, Boyd, Erica and Danny. The whole pack showed up, and crammed in the living room. "Okay, okay. What the heck is a scribe? Mates? Who wants to tell me what's going on here?" The look every one gave me was like I had missed an episode of the walking dead. I am sure that none of them understand the difficulties of being a single parent. **After the fall of my mother, respect dwindled for my family in South America. It was no ones fault that my mother died, but in the were community there was no one who could take her place. I was only 7, so I decided to go into hiding, with the help of the Dominion. When my mother died, I should have become an Alpha. A trusted doctor at the medical wing of the Dominion had explained to me that although my mother had indeed died from cancer, her power had gone with her. The doctor said that her power had remained there to fight the cancer, but it did not register that she is dead. I was placed into what seemed to be a foster home. "The sheriff had always wanted a son" they told me. But he was not equipped to handle me. We got by, but I had not learned anything about were culture past my 8th birthday. **

"You know absolutely nothing huh?" Isaac asked. He took pity on me and began to explain while the others went about their meeting. "Well, I have never seen it happen personally, but then again, I am new to this whole thing." He was slowly going into the details. A mate is a bond that one can only compare to true love. They were the only other being that you would die for…. and if you happened to die for them, their death would follow shortly after due to the fact that one half was not able to live without the other. The scribe was like a binding contract. Every Alpha has their own mark, and Derek's was now on me. **I remember my mom having marks that looked like the atari symbol. Many times she tried to explain to me that she did not get the atari symbol tattooed on her self, but I didn't believe her. "The three lines stand for Alpha, Beta and Omega Stiles." she would always tell me. But I never listened. **

"So basically, I am were wolf married to that big pile of frowns and muscles over in the corner?" I asked. Almost every member nodded, every member aside from Derek. Derek cracked a smile, which he would deny until the day he died. The meeting began to wind down when Sawyer came in the room. The adults began to get quiet, hushed whispers and intent stares at the tiny guy rubbing his eyes. As if he were on trial, his eyes went wide, but with their own flash of a honey gold that was completely his own. His eyes scanned the group, pausing on each of the people he saw, staying a little too long on Scott. Sawyer actually growled at Scott. With all of his might, he walked his tiny little body up to the darker male waving his hand like he had to tell Scott a secret, to which Scott leaned in, waiting patiently. Sawyer slapped him on the face. The kid was at least smart enough to know where safety was. When the perfect time to escape came up, he took it, quickly scurrying up into Derek's lap, who was conveniently sitting right next to Scott. The whole room was laughing, just not Scott. Scott's eyes were a harsh shade of liquid gold, accompanied by side burns. One thing is for sure though, Sawyer has always liked 'playing with fire'.

It eventually came time for me to explain myself to this group of strangers. The details I had were also adult, so Derek took my hints and took a nodding off Sawyer to bed. "I'll be in soon honey!" I called, then turning to the group. None of these people knew jack squat about my adult life, so we had a few things to talk about. "Well, you guys know me a little by now, so how about the basics of what you have not heard already?" In the next room, I could hear Derek reading a book to Sawyer, slowly coaxing him to sleep. "I work at a club called 'The Fad' which is the next town over. I am a part time dancer which pays for a majority of the life I have with my biological son. My other job is waiting tables at the diner on the other side of town with Lydia. I own the diner. That is the only reason I work there at all to be honest. You would think that owning a business would make enough money to live as a single parent, but when you think about it, its not." Lydia was in awe of the news, but listened to the rest of the speech. "There is the birthday party for your kid, then the birthdays of other kids that are not even yours! And bills!" Did I take all of my adderall this morning? "What is going on? Oh yeah, so most of the money from there went to paying the workers and keeping the place from closing down, so now I take off my cloths for strangers 3 nights a week."

"That stops now by the way." Derek growled as he came back to take my seat. I sat right down on his lap to continue my story.

"So it seems that now I cant get naked for strangers, I can give drinks still though right Derek?" A curt shake of his head was a solid no. "Whatever Sourwolf, I have been with them for 5 and a half years now, so I will do…" The grip on my side intensified "Ya know what, we can talk about this later, hows that sound? Great! But other than that, I use to live alone with my son in an apartment on Dean Street, now I guess I live here." I finished with a shrug. Glancing at the clock, I noticed the time was 11:42pm. "Any other questions can be asked at a later time, as it appears to be _way_ past my bed time." With a weak smile and a wave, I exited into the bedroom. Derek began to shoo the pack to their respective houses, and soon followed me to bed. A sleeping child was on the far left side of the bed, so I crawled into the middle while Derek fetched a glass of water in case someone got thirsty in the night. Upon his return, he turned off the light and creeped into the bed behind me and became my big spoon. Sawyer was on the other side of the bed with his limbs in every direction he could muster, so I gave him space, but rolled over to Derek. "We can talk more in the morning, I promise." It seemed as he were already asleep though, so I let it go and followed his example.

* * *

Early the next morning, Derek decided to surprise the two of us, even though Sawyer would have no clue what was happening. After a bowl of cereal that I split with Sawyer, Derek rounded us all up and took us shopping. "I have been thinking since last night." Derek began as we came to a stoplight. "Cora and I have felt crowded for a while. Now it seems like we picked up two helpless Bambi's and decided to keep them" Sawyer wiggled in glee, because Bambi happened to be his favorite movie. I could only stare at the pair, dumbfounded. When the light changed colors again, he coughed and accelerated. "Well, there is a realtor that may be able to find something that we could grow into." Derek is all smiles when you can get him alone. But a whole house?

"Derek, we can't just go get a house like this. Things like this take time….." Derek was obviously calling the shots today. I was cut off from declining by a rumbling in Derek's throat, and a hand clutched on my thigh. The intense grip lasted until I placed my hand over his, rubbing my thumb in circles over the back of his hand. His sideburns retracted as well as his nails, and his face began to smooth out immediately.

"Well we already have an appointment, so will you at least go with me? There is no pressure today, we are just meeting to get comfortable with an agent." My hand laced in Derek's when he pulled into a well decorated parking lot. "I have about $445,000 saved for a house. There is more in my account, but I would like to keep a few bucks for an emergency. I think there might be a few things we could look at." He quickly parked near the shop and started getting out. Sawyer followed him when his chair tilted forward. Derek brought Sawyer up on his hip and again laced his fingers in mine as we walked into the realtors office. The bright eyed blonde girl at the front desk looked as she expected Derek. She escorted us to the second office on the left, one belonging to a realtor named Julia Brasey. Her automatic reaction to our unit was welcoming, although Derek and I could both smell the disgust like a heavy perfume.

The other three sat as I turned to the door. "Derek, I am going to go get Sawyer's coloring book, he didn't take his adderall today, so it will keep him busy." I didn't wait for his response, I was gone. The car was unlocked, so I reached in to grab the coloring book and take a calming breath. The door closed as I stood out of its way, turning on my heels and almost walking into a man that seemed to be waiting for me to pay attention to him. I tried to walk around him, but he stepped into my path, cutting me off. "Who are you, and what do you want? Derek an…" Shit, don't mention Sawyer "Derek has been inside for a while, he might come out here soon." This stranger has gone from idly watching to invading my personal space, pressing his body fully against me. He was scenting me. His body towered over me by at least a foot.*

"I am Peter, and you are going to be mine. We are meant to be you know?" Peter's hands came up on both sides of me to create barriers in hopes of intimidating me. I was not so much as intimidated as just purely unable to fight the weight Peter was forcing onto me. His nose met my neck, inhaling my sent deep into his core. "Gahhh, you smell amazing! I have half a mind to take you right now."

"D-Derek won't like you t-touching me, he…. he's an Alpha you know!" Pushing and struggling between Derek's camaro and Peter not only drained me of energy, but also began to make me sore.

"Forget about that stick in the mud, he is not a problem we should be concerned with. When do you think you want to move in to my new place?" This Peter guy was beginning to make me extremely uncomfortable, but he expected an answer. Before I could completely say no to moving in, Peter had pushed off of the car and taken a swipe at me. His claws hit home on my right shoulder, almost dislocating my arm. The force from his attack sent me to the ground with a huff. He must known that he ran out of time, because he ran from the scene as Derek returned with Sawyer just moments later. Derek was not rushed or in any hurry, which means he doesn't know what happened yet. I notice the second that he becomes aware, and he did the right thing. His whole body tensed, he was still walking Sawyer to the car. Before he came to me, Derek put Sawyer in the car, buckling him in. When the car door shut, Derek was on me in an instant.

"What… who?… Peter!" The pain hurt to say the least. The rest of the night would be spent in pain, at home. Derek slid me into the passenger side of the car, not asking what had happened yet. I fell asleep three minutes after we left, only to be woke when Derek carried me from the car into the apartment. Sawyer got ready for bed with Derek. From where I lay bandaged in the bed, I could distinctly make out Derek's instructions for Sawyer. "Just a tiny dot of toothpaste, not that much." While the two brushed their teeth, I chose to think about nothing. I just lay there in wait. The little pitter patter of feet, a dip in the bed, and a head on my good shoulder. Just a moment later Derek came from the restroom, laying down behind me. The whole night he never let his guard down.

In my last moments of consciousness I asked the only question on my mind. "You know Peter, don't you?"

My response was what I expected, but not what I wanted to hear. "Yeah, you could say he is like family." Derek's arms came around me, providing a sense of security.

**Well there's that.**

***Let us assume that Stiles is around 4'7" in this fix, and Peter is 5'10". (Useful information, Dylan O'Brien is one of the taller cast members, so Peter towering over Stiles is impossible, seeing at Dylan (5'11") is taler than Ian Bohen (5'10") who plays Peter in the series. Oh, and Isaac? Yeah, Daniel Sharman is 6'2" , while Tyler Hoechlin is 6' tall. Thats just the facts people.)**


	4. Knotty Boys

My night was full of much needed rest. I was so extremely tired, I had not noticed when the other two people that shared the bed had left. To be honest, I freaked out a little bit when I first woke up. The note on the night stand was enough to ebb my fears slightly. Derek tried to wake me this morning, but I didn't budge.

_-Stiles-_

_I took Sawyer to Isaac's house, they get along well._

_I'll be back around 8:30 with a movie for us._

_There seems to be a new wolf in Beacon Hills. _

_You are healing, but not as fast as normal. _

_Enjoy your day at work, take it easy babe._

_-Derek_

Nothing has gone right for me all day. For starters, sometime during the night my phone unplugged from the charger, disabling my alarm clock. I'm nearly an hour late for work. I have a meeting with business realtors at 8:30. That doesn't look good when you're trying to expand your business. One of our waiters pulled a no call no show, so I had to do her work today. I try to work through lunch, and when I find a short break, I eat a half assed salad put together by the diner down the street; only to eat half of it, and find mushrooms lining the bottom of the container. They cooked them until I could not smell them. The one thing that I am allergic to is mushrooms. I wait out my attack, which is shorter than a regular persons attack due to my healing. A combination of the soreness from Peter's attack and my allergic episode prompt me to take a pain pill, which only makes me extremely tired.

I manage to hand my station to Gina and leave at 6:38. By this time, all I want is to find something decent to eat, go home, and have a nice long shower before I collapse into the bed and wait for Derek and Sawyer to come back home. In my rush to get home, I pay no attention to my driving and run a red light.

A few moments later I'm greeted with red and blue flashing lights in my rear view mirror. I curse and grumble, pulling out my license and insurance card, and then I arrival, the man tips his head, taking my paper work back to the car and allows me to sit silently, waiting.

"Mr. Stilinski?" he greets a moment later. "Have you had anything to drink tonight?"

I look up at him, regaining some composure. "No, just had a bad day."

He smiles, "I'm the last person you want to see tonight."

"Oh I don't know about that" I answer honestly, thinking about Peter.

"Do you know why I stopped you Mr. Stilinski?"

"Yes sir," I nod "I know I ran the red light."

He nods and begins writing again and seeing that he is occupied- with a warning I hope- I let my forehead rest on the top of the steering wheel. "Can I get you to sign this for me, Mr Stilinski?" I take the small clip board form the man, signing on the dotted line. When I hand the clip board back, he tears the top sheet off and hands it to me along with my cards. "Please do try to be more careful, Mr. Stilinski."

I nod quickly in agreement "I will." Finally, I look down at the paper as I began to put my cards away and I can't believe what I'm looking at. A ticket! Not a warning as I hoped. Great, just fucking great!

I watch as his patrol car disappears from view. A few miles down the road, the apartments come into view.

* * *

The smell of my Alpha's arousal hit me when I walk through the door. His husky voice comes quietly, "Stiles. Come in here." Without argument, I step into the room and cover half of the distance, to my surprise. "I have something for you Stiles." he grunted.

"And what is that?" I ask.

Derek starts walking toward me; I keep stepping back sheepishly until I come in contact with the wall. "This… is for you" He says, emphasizing the pause in his speech to slide his big hands across my hips. He presses his lips to mine. His kiss steals my breath away. Just when I ask for more, he stops and pulls back, just far enough to break the kiss. "My cock has been hard since I heard you pull up." As his hands pull my hips roughly against his, I skim around his waist, but his belt stops any actual progress that I could have hoped for. As I begin to slide his belt off, he pushes my hands away. He takes his belt off quickly and lets it slide to the floor. I turn to head to the bed, but he catches my arm and shoves me face first into the wall. His body covers mine as he wraps one arm around my hip, his hand reaching for my throbbing cock. As he touches me, I feel his dick hard along the crack of my ass. His breath is on my neck and he's nipping my ear. "I want," he begins, his tongue teasing my neck, "to bury my cock so far up your ass." I lay my head back, resting on his shoulder. I reach behind me, cupping his balls and extremely hard cock through his pants, and give him a firm squeeze.

He groans and moves away from me. I turn around slowly, only to see him unbuttoning his shirt. Quickly, I scurry over to the bedside table and turn on the lamp. He strips off his shirt and drops it to the floor. I can't tear my eyes away from his ripped torso. The man's chest has to have been chiseled by the gods themselves. The thin layer of hair picks up under his tight abs, with a thick treasure trail that disappears into his pants. I reach out, run my fingers lightly through the hair on his chest. I step closer and incline my head licking the flat disc of his left nipple. I swirl my tongue around it several times and as it begins to harden, I suck it in my mouth and nip it.

"Fuck!" he harshly whispers. I continue with the assault on his nipple and then move over to his right nipple, repeating the torture. His hands land on my head and he pulls me into a blistering kiss. His hands move down and unbutton my shirt as he continues kissing me. I moan into his mouth and suck in his tongue as my hands find the enclosure to his pants.

I slowly push his pants down his hips but leave his boxers on. My hand finds the hard bulge. What I feel as I caress him makes me pull away from his kiss and look down as I pull his boxers away from his body. The man is hung like a fucking horse. He has to be at least 12 inches and beer can thick. I swallow hard and look into his eyes. He smiles and pushes my pants and boxers down my hips. "You're not going to back out on me now, are you?" I hesitantly shake my head, wondering if I'll even be able to take it. "It's okay, I'll be gentle." He then winks at me, "at first. Then I'm going to fuck you until you are overflowing."

His words go straight to my dick. It throbs and pulses with my heartbeat and I kick my pants clumsily from around my ankles. He lies back onto the bed, pulling me with him. I let my cock slide back and forth over his. I'm so turned on that my slit is oozing precome steadily. It's been so long since I have been with anyone, that as much as I want to enjoy this. He pulls my hips hard against his and smiles "Stiles? There is no rush," He says quietly, "Sawyer is over at Isaac's tonight." Instead of answering him with words, I lay back down over him and begin tracing his lips with my tongue. He flicks his tongue out, meeting mine. I can't help but suck his tongue into my mouth. I love the taste of him. I soon move down his stubbled chin with small kisses and let my tongue flick along his throat, tasting everything.

I work both of his nipples again and he is pressing my face even closer to him. My tongue trickles down his stomach, following each defined muscle. When I come to his belly button, I hold his cock away from me. so my tongue can dip inside, teasing him. I raise my eyes to look at him and he's watching me intently. I let my tongue trail down, keeping eye contact with him and I begin to tongue his balls. I lick and caress every square inch of his balls and when he spreads his legs even further. I give him one more, long lick, and then I look up at him, smiling. He looks down at me swiftly. "Why are you stopping?"

I just shrug. "I'm the one getting fucked tonight." I move toward his huge cock that is dripping like a faucet. I begin at the base of that thick shaft and lick up the length of him. By the time I reach the thick mushroom head, I'm wanting to try to take as much of him in as possible. I flick my tongue under his glans and then smile as he whimpers like a lost puppy. "Oh, yeah, you like that, stud?" He nods to get his message across, I roll my tongue in a circle around the head, and then I take him in. Slowly, inch by inch, I can feel him stretching my lips.

He moans and looks up at me. "Turn around and let me suck you." My heart skips a beat as I turn, laying my body over his and resting my cock and balls right over his face. I thank the gods that I am on top, because I know that if he crammed his cock down my throat I would choke to death. I take his cock back into my mouth as he begins sucking on my balls. His tongue laps at my taint, and he begins teasing my hole with his fingers. My hips arch up instantly and in the next second, he's swallowing my cock whole. I pause just as I'm about to go down on him again and I shudder. He begins sucking my cock, his tongue swirling all around it. His finger sinks into my ass and I cry out. "Derek! You're going to make me come! I don't want to come yet!"

"Just fucking suck my cock and let me decide when you come," He growls. I whimper taking his dick to the back of my throat and grip his heavy sac, squeezing and pulling as I take as much as I can. I begin to suck him harder as he finger fucks my ass and sucks on my cock. I feel a familiar tightening and try to put it off. I try to concentrate on his prick in my mouth and giving him all of my attention, but it's useless. The more attention I pay to his cock, the harder he pumps me. I cry out as he finds my nut and massages it as he swallows me whole.

"Fuck! I'm going to come!" I yell.

He growls as I shoot my load, spurting shot after shot of my hot spunk down his throat. He keeps sucking though and my oversensitive cock stays hard. It's never done that before. He smacks me hard on the ass. "Get up and lay on the bed."

My body is shaking form the orgasm and now with the knowledge that he's about to ram that horse cock up my ass. Instead of just lifting my legs and baring my ass though, he lays his body over mine and starts kissing me. He takes both of my hands and raises them above my head, and then moves down, kissing along the underside of my left arm until he comes to my right nipple, which he gives one good nip and lick. I nearly scream at the pleasure and pain from his teeth, which are now extended from his regular set. He laughs and does it again "Like that do you?" A shy nod is my answer, to which he does it again, earning a loud 'fuck!' as encouragement. "Yeah, yeah… we'll get to that," he says as he licks back and forth across my chest. I lay there writhing as his mouth assaults me so deliciously. He looks up at me after a while. "Did you get the lube?"

I shake my head no and reach over to the top drawer, pulling out a roll of condoms. I'm not as nervous as I was before, perhaps because he's been so gentle the last few minutes. He raised his eyebrows at the condoms but tears one off, opening the package up and rolling it down over his fat cock and I wonder how he's managed to fit it. He lifts my legs up over his shoulders and gets a good amount of the precome from my leaking cock and smears most of it on his shaft, using the remaining for my hole. He slides his finger into me, testing me and then a few minutes later, he's got me stretched to four fucking fingers. By this time I just want him to impale me. He shifts on the bed and gets closer to me. His head is resting at my hole and I try to relax. "Just look at me and breathe" he says. I look up into his eyes and he smiles reassuringly, "That's it." I'm shaking and sweating as he stretches me further that I've been stretched by anyones penis before. His head is sliding slowly into my hole and I reach up, cupping the back of his neck.

A few moments later, it feels like he's splitting me in two, but I try not to tense up. He waits patiently and cups my ass cheeks, taking the pain away. He gives one hard thrust, sliding all the way in. The pain is there again, but not unbearable. Derek smiles at me, "You have the tightest fucking ass." I can only smile. He shifts his hips slightly, pulling out just a little and then pushing back in. I shove my ass toward him and tweak his nipples hard. "Come on, fuck me!" He pulls out again and slams his cock deep into my ass and I gasp for air. Derek inches up even farther on the bed and releases my legs, allowing me to wrap them around his waist as he fucks me. He's plowing my ass with long, deep strokes and I can do nothing but pant.

Without warning, he suddenly pulls out of me, rips the condom off and I don't have a chance to object before he's buried balls deep in my ass again. I scream out at the sudden pain of him pulling out and pushing back in so quickly, but I find that I'm enjoying every bit of hurt his cock is putting into my ass. He reaches down and slides his arms behind my knees, pushes forward, bringing my knees up to his shoulders, opening my ass even wider. He leans forward and nips my ear. "I love the way your ass lips suck my cock." I want to reach between us, but his body is pressed too tightly to mine. He shakes his head "I'm making you come, remember?"

He shifts his next thrust, pushing hard right where I need it. "Oh, Fuck!" I scream. He slams his hips against me and all I can feel is his electrifying massage that his cock is giving my prostate and his balls slapping against my ass cheeks.

"Shit!" he grunts mid stroke. I want more, 'harder!' I demand. He is pounding my ass so hard I know I'll not be walking the same for a while. I lean up and he kisses me hard. Our tongues battle as our fucking becomes dangerously fast. I feel the tightening in my balls again, I'm so close. I can feel him starting to expand in me and with the next stroke my asshole is clenching around him as he shoves in and out. My scream turns to a howl as I spurt my load between us and he doesn't stop pounding.

"Fuck! Oh, yeah! Im a-a-ah!" In one long howl, he locks himself into me with his Alpha knot. His initial load ends, but he continues giving sharp thrusts, fucking his come into me. The entire span of 15 minutes he is locked in me, his thrusts drive my sore hole crazy. He stares down at me. "I'm still locked in there, but I am going to let you have a break." His eyes were not even on me, rather where his hand was rubbing my expanding abdomen. He then collapses over me, cock still buried in my ass.

I nod off, only to wake with Derek coming a few more times, and the knot decreasing. When his limp dick falls out, what feels like several gallons of come flow out as well. The look of content on his face means he doesn't care, his job was done here.


	5. Silver, Ruel's first gift to our kind

**After some careful decision making with 'lord kiras hand', I have some fuel to the fire. What can I say that wont give anything away? I don't know! Just read on, and we will see what pops up.**

The morning rolls around quicker than I would have liked. The clock on the side table reads 5:04 am, which I assume is right this time because its not flashing at me. My body from the neck down is not moving when I tell it to, because Derek conveniently wrapped himself around me at some time in the night. In all honestly, I couldn't be mad at him, because I am wrapped around him just as much as he is wrapped around me. With each and every tug I muster, his appendages clamp around me, locking me to him. Absolutely nothing that I try will wake him, he just stirs, growls slightly, and settles again in our embrace. His incessant sleep mumbling was quiet and unclear. Over and over again he would say my name, and clutch me tightly. A knock at the bedroom door has Derek jumping up in a nude haste to block any intruders from his mate, me. His hunched body and extended arms were pure power. His wore a mask that covers his human features with those of his Alpha form. On the other side of the door was Isaac. The second Derek realizes, he calls out. "We will be right out, Isaac." And like nothing had just happened, he turns and hands me a clean pair of his black silk boxers, seeing as mine had been destroyed last night. He pulls a matching pair over his man business, allowing the two of us to meet with the three others in the living room.

Cora stands in the kitchen, talking to Sawyer who sits on the counter a safe distance from the stove top where she is cooking him breakfast. Bacon and eggs are in a pan together, and the pancakes seem to be ready on a plate in the middle of the table. Isaac is the first to make eye contact with the pair of us. His expression is a mix of anger and utter embarrassment. His face literally turned red before he looked away. "So that's why I had to cancel my plans yesterday." Derek looks at Isaac with an air of betrayal, obviously Isaac was let down from his canceled plans. An unmistakable shimmer stretched along my cheeks and ears prompting Derek to move his hands from behind my mid section, tracing the pads of his fingers over the exposed skin of my stomach. It seems that when Derek doesn't want to deal with a small problem like this, he just pays no attention to it until it goes away.

Pushing the larger man off of me, I apologize quietly sheepishly making eye contact. Leaving the guys to the discussion they were about to have. Sawyer was overjoyed to see me, making grabby hands for me, and leaping into my arms once I was close enough to him. "Daddy, last night was sooo fun!" Sawyer yells in my face while moving his hands in every direction as fast as possible to emphasize his statement. "We went to the park by my new school and played games, then we went home when it got hot. When Isaac got me up, we watched a movie with his friend and he played games with me and gave me piggy back rides and told me a secret! Then we all fell asleep in the bed. I liked his friend, he smelled like you daddy" for a second, Sawyer looks around and once he spots Derek, he cups his hands over my ear and continues his sentence "but he acted like him." His eyes squinted and his index finger came up, meaning that he thinks Derek can't hear exactly what he just said. Derek's smirk lets me know otherwise.

"Oh yeah? Well it sounds like you had fun baby. You have to start school soon, so you get to play on the playground all the time!" A long, sharp squeal comes from his core before he jumps down and runs over to Derek who was talking to Isaac. He jumps onto Derek, telling him about his time with Isaac starting from the beginning and even getting more details from Isaac. "Cora, is Isaac seeing someone? Because Sawyer says some guy showed up to his place…" Cora placed the new pancakes on the table and shrugged at me.

"WHAT?! ISAAC what the hell!" Derek booms, startling the child in his arms. Wiggling from Derek's grip and sliding down his tall body, the short trip to me takes seconds for the fast little boy. Sawyer stands between my legs, one arm around each, with his feet meeting mine. "What were you thinking, letting some random wolf near the pup!" Derek's rush of anger is as good as testosterone for teenage boys, in the commotion the table is broken. All of the adult pack members shifted for a split second, morphing into a completely different being, some staying shifted longer than others. The two males in the living room remained shifted, and with Isaac being a beta while Derek is an Alpha, there was no fight for dominance. Cora was not going to stop her brother, and Isaac is obviously in no position to argue.

Passing Sawyer to a confused looking Cora, peace was about to be made. "Derek Timothy Hale! You treat him like he deserves." Both males turned to see an angry me storming through the door way. "He didn't do anything wrong, which is less than I can…" My rant was cut off when my insides did a few flips, my face twisting into a sour expression. "Um, excuse me!…" A stabbing pain in my mid-section came out of no where, demanding to be dealt with. The first bit of vomit comes easy, but it gets harder after each wave. Derek's hands come around my hips, lightly rubbing in any and all directions. The nausea passes after my stomach is emptied. I could feel Derek leaving me and a moment pass before he hands me a wet wash cloth and kneels a few feet behind me to give me space. When I turn, the others are standing there. Not just Isaac, Cora, and Sawyer, but now Scott joins them with Allison, and Erica with Boyd. During the process of vomiting, my nails morphed and punctured my thigh skin, causing a sticky, silver liquid to trickle from pinpoint holes. The liquid smells like familiar things. Like Derek, like me, but most disturbing… like blood. The scene was folding out awkwardly as everyone, a sick wolf was unusual, but there are absolutely no records of ones with silver blood. Looking up to derek, I whined in my throat, high pitched… a sign of distress to any wolf's ears.

Derek's immediate reaction is to bend down and lap the shiny streams clean, in the process sealing the puncture wounds. The skin under his saliva was soothed, and everywhere else itched. Everywhere. Almost all to fast, Derek picks me up bridal style, rushing me to the room and bed that we had grown accustom to in the late, frisky hours of the night. "Take him to the park someone! And call Deaton, tell him to come over as soon as he possible can!" Derek commands, shutting the door and stripping the two of us completely nude.

* * *

**Scott**

**"**Take him to the park someone! And call Deaton, tell him to come over as soon as he possible can!" Derek directs at me, gently closing the door. Derek was obviously about to mate again to sooth his mates discomfort. By the time Sawyer had made it to Isaac, the older male was still shifted, but no threat to the younger. Sawyer takes only a moment to will his body through a transformation that took most of the adults in the room years to master. Hairs come from nowhere and sprout up along the child's jaw, giving a 4 year old an impressive pair of mutton chops. Isaac and Sawyer study each other, except that, they are not really each other. They are were wolves meeting for the first time Isaac grunts at the runt before him. At the moment, tensions were low, and no one seemed to be in immediate, curable danger, so I task my self with cleaning up a little. The broken pieces of table and stuffing from a poor stuffed animal that was in the wrong place at the wrong time are the first to go to the dumpster outside.

The first sight I am met with when I turn from the dumpster is Isaac taking off with Sawyer tucked in his arms like a football. "Shit! Boyd, call Deaton!" I shout as I run after Isaac and the pup. Sawyer does not seem to care too much as he climbs onto Isaac's back and secures himself like a backpack, which calms me slightly because he is not panicking. The transition was so smooth, it seems like they have done this before. The pair in front of me had made it three blocks before finally ducking through an alley and popping up on the next street. The neighborhood was almost entirely apartments through this part, so Isaac does not surprise me when he ducks into a door way to one of the moderate complexes. The chase ends on the third floor in the second doorway on the left side of the hall. Just as I approach the two who are trying to gain entry to the other side, the door swings pen in a rush and the smell of another wolf pours out os the doorway. The wolf (who is in human form, kind of) who opened the door invites us all in with a grin and a nod. To me, he introduces himself only as Aaron Masters. On any other day, I would have raised a stink about the whole situation, but there was a key difference in this predicament. Aaron smelled allot like Stiles and Sawyer, which only meant one thing for me… It's time to investigate.

* * *

**Derek**

"What Stiles was doing was called 'budding', it is a natural response that receptive wolves go through when they are mated." The first straight up answer from Deaton since I have known him and we didn't have to beg him for it. The others all left on some goose chase with Sawyer, so Stiles, Deaton and I commune in the kitchen conducting any business we could not do in front of the others. Stiles leans with his butt against the counter while Deaton sits at the table facing out.. "But oh the other hand." and there is a catch… "The silver blood is simply unheard of in my records; Not to mention ironic." When Deaton paused, stiles hugged his mid section firmly and looked at his feet.

"Any thoughts Doc? Like I know there is nothing in the books or whatever it is you use, which would probably be a computer come to think of it. Do you use Mac?" At the beginning signs of a panic attack I shuffle over and try to calm Stiles, which would be missed by Deaton if he had not had an extensive history with the supernatural. His experience coming from my family to be exact. Deaton continued to ponder while Stiles begins to curl into me and mumble about anything that comes into his mind. Deaton's ideas range from this to that, but the one that stands out to the pair of us is when he says that we might be pregnant. Immediately the bones in my fingers break and reform into longer, extended digits.

"If I may, Derek…." Deaton questioned, gesturing to stiles in my arms. Quietly, I step away from Stiles, who returns a broken huff and sad eyes. It takes every bit of control I have to allow Deaton to examine my mate because I know what he is about to do, he did the same thing with Laura when she was pregnant three years back. It is a strip search. Deaton instructs Stiles to turn and place his hands on the counter after dropping his underwear while he snaps on some doctors gloves from his lab coats pockets. The overwhelming whine out of Stiles' throat breaks me a little more, but I remain resigned and continue to relay a calming energy through the room. Stiles' eyes met mine, he was met with a cold stare from a distance. Deaton's fingers pulled at the hem of the underwear that Stiles had slipped on in a hurry; the cloth dropped to the floor like a feather. "Stiles, if you want me to tell you what's happening, i'm going to need you to un-clench your…" Deaton starts, quickly taking the note when Stiles vigorously shakes his head no. I growl at Stiles, which was meant to reassure him that all was alright. His sigh of defeat was audible to human ears, and the blush that spread over his face could compete with a traffic light. He released his muscles, and in return, a fair amount of my fresh semen had trickled down his leg to the floor. The river left behind smelled like a mix of the two of us. The Hale 'tattoo' was throbbing on Stiles' thigh, it looked like the pulse of a heart, but at his crotch.

"Is that normal? That throbbing?" Deaton shrugged. The doctor continues to poke and rub. Stiles draws the line when he feels a finger find its way to his pink pucker. His wolf could not hold its peace, taking control and forcing him to shift. Deaton stumbles backwards at the second that I spring forward to cage Stiles in my arms. His thrashing and slashing is relentless through my calming kisses on his neck. Out of fear that Stiles will slip out of my grasp, I drag him through the doorway to the bedroom we share. My scrambling mate tore across the room from the door that I blocked. Stiles curls up in an angry ball on the middle of the bed. I crawl beside him, pulling him apart until until I have the opportunity to reach down and smile up at my beautiful mate, rubbing circles into his half hard dick. His lips so full as he moans, forgetting the doctor in the next room.

I take his cock, already hard from my encouraging massage and begin to kiss him in a new way. First the head. Kissing lightly. Enough suction to make him groan. Enough of a tease to keep him interested. And then, as if I have been trained to do so by a professional, I take the member down to the base. My mouth expands over the length of his 7 inches, gagging slightly, but swallowing over the dick none the less. I looks up and slowly move up his body, kissing a trail softly up his body, ending with his mouth.

His moan "Mmm, I'm delicious today." Kneeling between his spread legs, my hands find a way to stay busy. That area just beneath his balls, giving just the right pressure. I return my mouth to its prize, furiously bobbing. Slowly sucking. Gently licking. Hands slippery, sliding. Fingers roaming, finding their way to his ass. Not in, but almost. Just the pressure drives him wild under my body. He will never last with this going on. I'm ready for all he's got. His hands quickly come up to grip the back of my head, one thrust, two thrust, three deep thrusts, and then there it is. A taste of him. A lot of him. Warm. Salty. And strangely satisfying. Within minutes of his orgasm, he drifts to sleep in the bed, completely tuckered out from his morning.

Leaving my sleeping mate on the bed, I return to the living room to find the remainder of the pack had returned in my absence. Scott, Isaac, and anther unknown wolf were out on the balcony. Deaton had waited for me, to give me his information. His gloves long gone into the garbage, and the underwear on the ground slid to the washing machine. Deaton and I sat in the kitchen over a note pad with a few bullet points on it. He goes down the list once or twice before looking up at me. "Well there is no bad news, I think." he starts. "First of all, congratulations, he is pregnant." Joy. Fear. Guilt. Love. All at once. "And the throbbing, I know what that is about. You see, Stiles had belonged to another wolf, a wolf who knotted him just like you did. That explains Sawyer. But that claim is being taken over by the power of your knot. Stiles' previous mate was either a Beta or an Omega, and you being an Alpha takes a priority to their power." So that means that Stiles and I are not only pregnant together, but he is now all mine. "No need for the 'thank you' that no doubt would fallow, but I must return to the clinic. You will receive my bill." Without another word, he left, and the pack entered with an unfamiliar face.

The new wolf, a skinny tan runt sat in the end section of the couch. He introduced himself to me as Aaron. He has little information, but what he says is important.

_"I am from Stiles' past, and he needs me now more than ever..."_

* * *

**Welcome to the story Aaron, and spawn of Derek and Stiles. I need names people. Or I could just name it after a crush. (Thats where Sawyer came from). Read and review, P.M. is welcome too.**


	6. Can't stand a change

**Again, sorry for the delay to those who do read this. I have been EXTREMELY busy as of late, which is my excuse for not posting. I know thats vague, but its college stuff that has to be taken care of some time. Please read this junk and review!**

* * *

**Derek**

"I am from Stiles' past, and he needs me now more than ever..." the new wolf rambles quickly before I get merely inches from his familiar looking face. "You don't need to hurt me…. Please?" He protests slightly flinching, lifting a wolfed out arm and revealing a shifted eye as well. The only reason I stop is because his scent matches Stiles' almost 100%. This whole scent thing is a wonder to wolfs who don't know how to use it. I can scenic emotions, locate others even if I cant see them, tell who is related to who, and tell who is having relations with who. But only because I have trained all my life.

"Who are you, and why do you smell like…" Stiles cracks the door to stare out at our conversation. We each spare him a glance and when he realizes he is caught, he steps out of the room, acting like he is going for a cup of water; But everyone else knows better than that. "… Him?" I ask while pointing at Stiles, who conveniently stops mid stride and stares like a deer caught in the headlights. The two meet eyes and hold eye contact for a moment. To break their focus, I clear my throat, in response Aaron casts his view to another side of the room before speaking up.

"So you know how royal blood is typically not mixed with non royalty, well there was only so many royal wolfs in our families line." The look on Stiles' face is unreadable, but his scent reveals to me that he is slightly distressed and also feels extremely confused. "Rather than mixing with other kingdoms, they just started screwing each other. I am kind of his cousin. But not really? It is really confusing, like you almost have to be a genius to figure this out, but you look a little slow, so I don't really know." Aaron begins to ramble before I cut him off with my growl. "I mean, well I'm sorry. I am pretty sure that he doesn't even remember me because I left when we both turned 5. Cause we are kind of twins, come on, look at us. We have an uncanny resemblance."

"There were tons of people who knew my family, knew me. None of them knew you. I am pretty sure that a royal family could not just hide a child." Stiles shouts, obviously fed up. With good reason too, this is a dramatic change to his daily life. Not only does he have to deal with a psycho looking to cause him harm, and now we are looking for a new place. It is allot to deal with, but it is manageable between the three of us. We have only been thinking about how this move will effect me, Stile, and Sawyer, but Cora is coming along too. Together, we can all handle this for sure.

"There was economic hardships and the family tree only called for one successor, and as you may have noticed, he is fully in control of his body parts." Aaron informs on in a raised pitch. "I know there is no reason right now for you to trust me, but I am only doing this to reconnect with the only family I have left. I am not looking for money, protection, or to harm your unit." Aaron was getting worked up, and flailing like a mad man.

"Look, if you don't slow down and stop waving your damn weapon in the air, I will end you here and now." The empty threat got his attention, and he stilled, coiling in on himself a tiny bit as if to protect his important body parts.

"Oooohhhh, no please don't do that!" Aaron hisses, flinching yet again in his seat. "It is genetic, I cant help it. Cause our parents were related. So I am kind of mutated, but he is weirder than me!" Aaron readily supplies pointing a clawed finger at a surprised Stiles. "He has 'things' inside of him that he should not." After a moment of staring at him, he explains more. "You see, our family wanted to remain royal, so the youngest generation just jumped each others bones. That is not exactly a good fix, because _HELLO _we came out slightly messed up. So my mom is my aunt and my dad is my uncle…. Well Stiles is my twin, or cousin, kind of, we have the same biological 'father' and 'mother'." air quotes around 'father' and 'mother'. "It's all freakin' weird if you ask me, but no one ever asks me. I am here to help, thats it!" He finishes, shutting up for the longest time since we started conversing. "We played together until we were 5..."He adds, and then gets sad, adding more feelings to the mix "and then they decided to separate us. I was sent to some orphanage called the 'Supernatural Adoption Agency'… some Alpha erased our memories of each other with the claw mark things they do to the back of your neck. That also changed my condition, it use to come and go, but now it is permanent." His sentences come out in waves and sound sad even to his own ears. "I know, I know this sounds far fetched and you're all like 'How would you know an Alpha did the thing to you?' and I don't have a good answer for you, because what I did was highly illegal and immoral to pop the lock on my memories." His feet tapping every so often, he looks as if he has more to say, but he holds his peace long enough for someone to jump in edge wise.

After a few awkward seconds of pause, Stiles speaks. "I don't know who you are, and quite frankly I think you are lying. Not to mention that I don't know if it would be smart for me to do the same illegal things you did to get these memories back. Well, I do know, and it would be the opposite of smart, more like extremely dumb of me to do things like that now. Ya know, 'cause I am trying to start a family here." Stiles states firmly, motioning to Sawyer and myself. Directing himself more to me now he speaks up again. "The pack should start its meeting soon, so unless you want to have this situation as the first point, then I am going to go sign the diner over to that fat guy that just bought the damn thing." As it was explained to me, the deal happened about a month ago, now they were just transferring everything this week. As I start to make a point, he beats him to the chase "No, wait. Before you make me stay here, Im leaving." With keys in hand and half a foot out the door, I reach out and pluck him from his escape path, sending him crashing into my chest and dropping the keys. "Stay." I commands firmly. And he does, albeit with a pout on his face and an unrelenting need to pee. I escort Aaron from the living room to the kitchen while Stiles excuses himself to the rest room.

While we wait, Sawyer walks in from the front door with Isaac, who had taken him out when Stiles walked in with specific orders not to take Sawyer to any more unknown friends. Sawyer came and crawls up in my lap, drawing my attention from the scene in front of us. For a moment, the pup thinks before he talks to me. "Papa, we went to the park, ant there were so many tall trees! They must have been _seven hundred _feet tall! The trees by the creek were mossy, and thats nasty, so Isaac carried me on his shoulders to the water! And the water had sand on it, so Isaac let me play on the beach! There was a big rock that I wanted to climb on, it had all kinds of pictures painted on it, but the big kids on it told me no. Isaac told me that only big kids go there, and they do bad things that I better not do." he rambles just like his dad, telling me his story like I have never been to the park before my self. "Then we left and there was a trail through the woods again, and we followed that. The trail was sooo long that I climbed on Isaac and he ran us there in a second! He is really fast." The whole tale comes out in such vigor, he is almost screaming because he is so excited. "There was more water, and there were lizards!" From a few spots away, Isaac corrected Sawyer: 'Newt'. as if taking note, the pup nodded to Isaac, and continued, slower at first. "There were newts. Isaac showed me how to catch them, but he never even touched one! He is too big and he fell everywhere!" upon recalling the memory, Sawyer giggled and pointed out Isaac's wet hair and shirt. "Then I got one all by my self! It was sticky and slimy." In the spirit of more banter, Isaac prompted Sawyer by asking what color it was. "Ohhhh, yeah. The liz- … newt had a orange belly! My belly is white, what color is _your_ belly papa?" and without permission, the kid basically rips my shirt off. "That looks like a dirty white." In all fairness, I am darker, so I just smile at him and tell him it is 'tan'. He didn't mean anything by it, he just didn't know the color. He didn't feel a bit awkward though, and continued with the story. "I wanted to keep him and call him 'Boogie', but Isaac said that he has to go home to his mom and dad and made me put it down. Boogie ran away when the mean big kids came to where we were playing. I wanted to play with them and catch them their own Boogie's, but Isaac told me we had to go home too." Finally, his story drew to a close, and by the time he finished, the remaining pack members had filtered into the apartment. When he sees Boyd come in, Sawyer scurries off to ask him what color he is. Erica told him he cant just ask that, but Boyd smiled and talked to Sawyer for a moment.

After washing up and changing cloths in our bedroom, Stiles makes his way into the room and sits patiently on my lap. His usual spot for pack meetings. When we do the pack meetings now, I have been having a hard time with Stiles sitting next to Isaac or Jackson, or Boyd…. And Scott is a whole different story altogether. I just don't want him to smell like them. We have a pack smell, Rain. When packs meet up, they can locate others by matching scents, for example, the pack a few towns over smells like sawdust. But within the pack, there are many specific scents Aaron sits a few feet to the right of us and the others mingle in a lose circle in the living area like usual. The official meeting starts and the others all settle down and tune in.

We talk about Aaron as if he is not there, basically deciding what is going to happen then and there. "We, meaning me and Stiles, will consult with Deaton about getting Stiles' memories back because they seem to be rather important to Aaron. If they are important enough to make him stay here amongst a pack who can _easily _end him, then I feel he is telling the truth. Other wise, why would he stick around?..." The instant thought moves to Peter, he could have been corrupted, which would have been smart. Peter has connections, he could have done the 'extremely illegal' things Aaron mentioned. If this was a legitimate problem, then props to Peter for finding something that would be important to a vulnerable wolf. But that plan would include Stiles' desire to know about his past. It's a long shot to be honest, but Peter always was one for gambling. "Until we can figure out a more permanent solution, it is an order that we look out for each other, which now includes Aaron. Peter has been on the lamb recently, and I don't want to take any unnecessary risks. I am only going along with this because I actually do believe that they are related, in some way, shape, or form." There were no murmurs of agreement or disagreement amongst the group. Isaac bumped Aaron on the shoulder in a playful manner, encouraging a small smile.

With my ruling, we move onto Stiles. "Secondly, it is a tight squeeze here as it is with Cora, me, Stiles, and Sawyer already, not to mention you losers. At one point it was manageable, however, things are about to change. Stiles and I are going to be having pups in the near future, so we are moving into a bigger house. More bodies would make this impossible. We are moving as soon as we find somewhere Stiles will feel comfortable with for his denning period. We have met briefly with an agent, so the process has already started." I announce to them, my body radiating pride while my hands encompass Stiles' hips. The others share nods of approvals and slight shivers of disgust while probably picturing us going at it.

I begins to close the meeting around 8:30 because Sawyer is ready for his bath and bed time. The pack is allowed to go as as I escort Sawyer to his bubble bath full of toys. Aaron hangs around after the others leave. Isaac says that he will see him in a while, which I can only assume that means he is going to Aaron's apartment from here. As I look over him, I can see that he is no threat to Stiles while I put Sawyer in the bath even though his arm is completely shifted as well as his opposite eye. As I leave the room, I hear Stiles politely ask Aaron to head home. When Sawyer settles in the tub, water only coming half way up his legs, Stiles walks in to the bathroom, closing the door behind him and continuing to wash his child. I think for a minute, about how Stiles seems to dislike and generally distrust Aaron. "You know its worth looking into babe. Its not like we have anything else going on right now besides Peter." Stiles lays his child back to wash his hair. Once the brown strands are lathered and rinsed, Sawyer rubs the blue bar of soap over his body. The room begins to smell of 'Irish Spring'. The scent is strong, and fake. It smells of manufactured, false scents. I partly blame the company, but they cant help it I guess.

"Yeah, I guess we don't have much to do, but things are about to get difficult for me for a few months." Stiles insists motioning to his stomach area. Sawyer plays with his toys, sometimes looking up to the two adults having a semi heated conversation. "Breathing will be harder for me. Walking wont be painful at all, just extremely tiring. To the end of this, I wont want to move much at all. And who is sure that any of the houses will click with my sub conscious Derek?" I check the kids feet and notice that he is pruning, meaning it is time for him to get out of the bath, Stiles hands me a towel. I wrap Sawyer up and carry him on my hip into the bedroom to get ready for bed time.

"Don't cry daddy. Papa will make everything okay." Sawyer announces as if he knew all of the answers. With a nod to his offspring, Stiles hands Sawyer some underwear, and his night shirt that has a graphic of wolfs howling at the moon on a dark blue back ground.

Apparently that is not the thing to Stiles needs to hear, because he is on me in an instant with an edge to his tone. "I'm about to have to walk around in large sweaters, maybe even a big jacket or two to cover up the fact that I am a freak of nature!" Stiles hesitates before adding "I really don't need you telling me whats good for me right now. I am smart damn it! I have done this before. You have not." I am a little taken aback for a moment.

But his words ring true, however, I still think it might benefit him to look into this whole situation. "Stiles, I just think-"

"-_No_. Derek. Send him on his way."

* * *

**So, there is that. I can tell you now that Aaron will be around for a while. But as you might have picked up on, the Hale-Stilinski family is going to be moving soon. I have a few episodes of house hunters that I plan on ripping off. Maybe a couple of sims houses that I might describe if I get too lazy from basically describing the portions of house I see on TV, its a hard life. In the next chapters author note will be a voting poll as to which house they will live in. All votes will be considered and junk and stuff.**

**Again, thanks for reading. Read, Rate, Recycle!**


	7. House Hunting

**So this feels a tiny bit rushed to me to be honest, please don't judge me too hard! **

* * *

Julia Brasey welcomes the two of us into her company car, intent on taking us to a few places she has in mind for us. this time, she keeps the facade that she is happy to see us. For a moment I think about calling Scot to come get be, because he is watching Sawyer for the day as a favor to Derek. As quickly as it takes to slide my phone from my pants pocket, Derek snatches it up and secures it in his leather jacket's inner pocket. Without my escape plan, I focus on the commute to the starter home Mrs. Brasey has to show us, and we all talk about what we want in our ideal home on the way to the first place she wants to show us. She says that she chose this house, even though she knew almost nothing about what we want, because it seems good for a growing family, and with that in mind she wanted us to see it.

"So tell me a little about what we have going on here now, just some information to help you in the process." She breathes, radiating her perfume through out the car.

"Well, our budget is roughly $445,000, and with my recent research, I know the market is going up, so we decided it would be better to do this now rather than later." When she asks a question, I answer for myself, and calmly wait for Derek to answer for himself when she directs a question to him specifically. Soon she has an idea of what we are looking for as a group.

I let her know exactly what I prefer "A nice house with fairly good curb appeal is what I think I typically look for myself. Things like granite counter tops, maybe stainless steel appliances. But the appliances are not a big issue to me in the long run." Of course I know things like that off the top of my head, but there are some specifics that I have to keep in mind for the situation at hand. It's not just me and Sawyer any more. "A formal living room would be a fun way to have guests over. You see, we hold get togethers fairly regularly, so the formal room is higher on the list for me than say maybe a basement, which is also a step in the right direction." Her nod from the drivers seat is encouragement enough for me to continue. "Since i'm a tiny bit over protective of my child, and I see many more in our future... I would like for the other bedrooms to be located near master. I really can't stress enough how key it's for my kids to be close to me." and it seems that she understands. Her body language is different after I decide to open up to her. "So yeah, if there are any houses like that, they will have my vote."

Derek keeps it simple with the woman. "I'm not picky, whatever pleases him really. The only specifics that I want to add at this point in time is that I would prefer an open floor plan over a closed floor plan. And I want a good sized play room for our little boy, something we could possibly turn it into a home office later on down the line, when he grows out of that. Oh, and a big yard is a must for not only us, but the guests that come over almost every day. If there is any properties with extra land included, we would consider going above our budget we have set right now."

The first house she takes us to is not all that bad in all honesty. She describes it as a traditional house that is well below our mentioned budget. The house looks good from the out side. Julia introduces the house by letting us know " This style is called 'split level', where some of the house is up a half flight of saris, and the other is down a half flight. The main living space is kind of in an in-between level. Right now, the exterior is a sky blue, with stones covering the lower level of the house. The stone work adds curb appeal to your living space, and if you don't like the blue, you can paint over it when ever you feel like doing so."

"With anything we would have remaining in out budget, that would be something we could do easily. We could even have a 'house painting party' instead of a 'house warming party', right Derek?" Derek does not seem opposed to the idea when he grabs my hand, however, his face is telling me that this house is not his favorite at the moment.

"The previous owners kept the grass green, but that is hard not to do with all the rain… right fellas?" She asks, trying to earn a chuckle or something of the nature. The pace she sets toward the door is semi relaxed. "A two car garage, at the end of the cull de sac gives you more than enough parking for your events that you tell me about, seeing as there is a great amount of space between houses." We take a step inside, and the door is shut nicely behind us before the woman continues. "This lovely bay window right here by the door gives you a great chance to see the front yard at all times, but there is no hiding from those on the outside looking in." she adds with a chuckle. She is just trying to be charming, but what she says brings a few safety concerns to mind. For example, Peter? I don't want him looking in my window. I cant just ignore him like the girl scouts, something tells me that he is a little more forceful with 'promoting' his 'product' (mental air quotes). "This would be a 15 minute commute to the area that you mentioned your group of friends all live in, but that is almost negated by how low it's priced at. It's only $274,500, and the total square footage of the house is 2300 square feet."

Derek looks at me for a moment, after a few seconds of thought, he speaks "I have been thinking of asking some of our pack to move in. I think it would be better to become a unit with the young ones we should be having soon." That is kind of a surprise to me, although when I think about it, they are always around us anyways. It seems that they only go to their houses to give us privacy and to collect mail. Julia seems to like the idea of calling our 'group of friends' a pack. To her it's not weird, but it's also not the same thing as it's with us.

The floors look great to me, there are constant hard wood floors through the ground floor. In the middle of the house is a large room, that seems like it would be good for a pack room. On the main level in the back is a kitchen that has dark cabinets with sharp clean corners and stainless steel appliances. "The sink is great, and I like that the master bedroom is right there off of the living room" Derek volunteers as we exit through the kitchen into a small back yard enclosed on one side by a hill coming down in levels. "But the stone terrace levels in the back yard are not necessary for the two of us." The steps up the hill look like a stair case for a giant, the only thing I could picture is the bricks on the edge coming toppling down on any of the kids that are going to be living here.

With the deal going downhill fast, Julia takes us back inside. From the main level we go down a half flight of stairs to a family room, which is promising in my eyes. Folding his arms, Derek shows his discontent with the split level again. A falter sits on his face before he finds a simple cover that I would understand. "It would be more work to go up and down stairs while Lydia is pregnant." His tone suggests that Lydia is not his focus in that statement. "Not to mention the kids. I don't think you would forgive yourself if they fall down the stairs." This makes sense to me, but I doubt that we will ever find any house that is big enough for us and all on one level. "Are you ruling out multiple levels Derek? I don't think it's going to be possible to do that with the size we are looking for." Julia steps away for a moment, allowing us to discuss things.

"We could look for something with rooms spread across multiple levels, Until they are big enough, they could be on the ground floor. And in all honesty Stiles, how long do we think the kids will be too fragile to handle the stairs?" He has a point. Sawyer is only four, and he runs around like a complete lunatic. I'm a little too worried about it, I think it's because I spend too much time talking to Judith at the park. She has a little girl that Sawyer plays cars with when ever we go there. To wrap up this tour she walks us to the bedrooms up the half flight of stairs, there is carpet in all of the rooms, each with a different color wall paper that is actually eye catching. The rooms are just too small for me to picture any adults staying here on a full time basis.

Derek seems altogether unhappy with the place, so in lieu of offering any negative comments, he comments about how the price is good, and how he likes the grass. I quite enjoyed the kitchen, because it is located close to what would be our bed room. That is always good when I am denning, deep down I know that if that is the only reason I like this house, we will end up with a hefty investment in something that only makes me extremely happy for five to seven months at a time. I really don't like the house, but we both say nice things that we noticed.

After the first house, Julia drives us all to a tiny coffee shop that is located three blocks from our next destination. "So now we have a feel for what you like, and what won't fly. There is a great place close to here that I wanted you to see today since we are in the area." As we sit, she retrieves her tablet to show us a few pictures of what we are going to look at. From the pictures, the house looks like a better match than the place we just came from. "The house is on the market for $425,000… Which is below your budget, and like you requested, they have several acres attached to the back for more, if you are wanting them that is."

Derek is interested in the land and house way more than the coffee the waitress sets in front of him. "How much land for how much money?" No bull shit, to the point.

"The land that is possibly attached to the house is about 15 acres that are heavily wooded." That peaks both of our interests off the bat, "All together, the house and 15 acres would come up to $475,000. It's prime real estate because of the towns growth. So it's yours or it's a mall." Julia spoke facetiously. With the refreshments now gone, the three of us decide to drive on to the next house before the day ends.

When we pull up to the house, the sign in the front yard has all of the information we need. The house is listed for $425,000 with over 3000 sq ft. It's a 5 bed, 3.5 bath, and it has a basement. Julia skips the formalities in favor of walking us to the door because it's apparently a very hot item, according to her, "Anything with more than four bedrooms in todays society is bound to go fast." The house has a certain charm to it though, it looks like it's from a neighborhood, but it's at the end of it's own private drive.

On the other side of the entrance is the front room, the plan for the room was a living room, but I think it would be a pack meeting room. "Of course the bar in the corner would be stocked with tea, right babe?" Derek chuckles, mostly because it takes allot to get a werewolf drunk. We would probably have to clear three counties for the small pack we have. The arch way to the right of the bar leads into what we would use as the living room. Giant windows cover the back wall are equipped with shutter blinds. The blinds do their job well enough, but cleaning them is going to be a pain, as Derek points out. A huge fire place takes most of the west wall, with a spot to mount a flat screen above it. From the kitchen, the living room is only a countertop away with bar seating on living room side. The transition from room to room was easy enough for both my and Derek's likings.

Dark cabinets make up the kitchen, allowing the fridge to blend in to the design. Over kitchen sink sits a huge window that is rounded at the top, this window matches the others with it's white shutter blinds. However, these are open to the back yard area, which looks great from the sink. "The appliances need updating. But like you said earlier, those things should not be a deal breaker." Derek announces as we make our way to the food nook attached to kitchen. Above where a table should ideally go is a window with the same shutter blinds. This pair open as well, allowing natural light to pour in and illuminate the walls.

Through a tiny hallway off of the living room is the entrance to the master suite that we have been hoping for on the ground level. The room is wonderful, it's large and the walls are painted a deep red that gives off an air of power in my mind. Looking down, we notice the dark wood floors, we don't normally go for them in the bedroom. But this time, the floors seem to go well with the vision I get when I picture us living here. The bathroom that is attached to the master has a double vanity with granite counter tops. Quietly, I tug at Derek's arm, when he cocks his head to acknowledge me, I speak low enough that Julia can't hear me, but Derek will pick it up just fine. "I want you to fuck me on every surface of this house. Twice." So I am not subtle, so what. I mean when I look around, there is a great shower, it has built in benches and a large shower head, what more could one ask for in a shower. The tub in the corner can fit a few people in with space to spare. That double vanity has counter space in-between the sinks, we can be creative with that for sure. A door on the other side of the room leads to a walk in closet where we could be as loud as we want to be, when ever we want to be.

Derek's look of disapproval spurs me to behave for at least an hour, long enough to finish the tour for sure. Upstairs has the number of bed rooms we are looking for. With all of the sexually active bodies we would be housing, I think we would still have to build more houses on the land if we ended up here. The upper level has all hard wood floors. The rooms are all a fair size for adults to stay in. The people selling the house have made one of the rooms into a family 'den', which would be un necessary, so it would go back to being a bedroom again if we were to get the house. The whole floor has 2 bathrooms to split, which is rather good if you ask Julia.

Walking back down stairs, Julia has one more stop for us. The back yard is a good looking bonus to the rest of the house. A fair sized pool is accented with a sitting area. The fire pit and grill would be concerns for me with the children, but Julia assures me that nothing bad would happen here with all of the adults we have over.

On the way back to the office to part ways, we make casual small talk, but it's clear that Derek and I have something to take care of as soon as possible.

* * *

**When I started typing all of this, I never expected to reach my 3,000 word limit this fast, so I decided to split this up over a few chapters. This is necessary for the plot development that I have planned. The house that is either voted fore or selected will be where they lean to. There will be one more house, so it is either the winner of these two or that one. As always, I hope you have enjoyed this installment of "Road to Hale". ~Bambam3527**


	8. Claws, Rule's second gift to our kind

**So there are lulls and surges in my postings. This happens to be a one of those times that my postings are going crazy. I want to thank those of you who continuously read even though I don't update steadily.**

* * *

**STILES**

Derek is a man on a mission by the time Julia returns us to her office. "Yeah, today was nice, the houses are good looking but it seems we have to go." I rush as Derek pulls me along to the car. Julia waves us off as we speed into the late afternoon in the complete opposite direction of the apartment.

Derek drives to a destination that is predetermined in his head, but not mine. His face hard, and muscles shifting under his skin as he reaches over to take my phone for the second time today. Looking down to the screen for a second he dials one of my contacts. Scott. Not too soon after the first ring, Scott answers. "Hey Stiles, everything is going great! I can-" Scott is cut off by a screaming Sawyer, proving that Scott is a liar. "I. Want. My. Dah-dee!" Sawyers demand tugs at my heartstrings. I want to go as soon as I hear that, Derek must smell the anxiety I give off. In an instant, the hard-on I have been nursing is gone.

"It's time to go home Derek."

"Scott, we will be home in 2 hours, just hold on until we get there." Scott stammers for a moment before Derek takes his option away. "2 hours Scott. We will hurry." Without another word Derek is off the phone, pulling into a fancy looking hotel. Without arguing, Derek leads me into the lobby.

"Room 426, 4th floor," The girl giggles at a very sexually frustrated Derek, who has no time for her antics. He nods in response, ushering me along quickly to the elevators, the first to arrive is full, but since it is the ground floor, all of the guests pour out as we rush in, pressing the brass 4 button. When the doors shut, Derek's mouth is on mine, pressing me into the wall with his big, powerful hips. His impressive meat causing my breath to hitch. Only one beep later, the doors open to a new floor, Derek peels off immediately to turn at the doors. The wolfs on the other side of the doors walk in despite the growls coming from my Alpha mate. The taller of the two reaches for the button panel to press the 4 button, and retracts his arm when he notices it is already lit.

"You a'ight mate?" The australian wolf asks to no one in particular. Derek shifts his lustful eyes to me, his mouth hardening into a firm line. The elevator beeps. "You're kind of glowing." Shit, Im blushing. Another beep

"Yeah, yeah i'm fine." As the doors open, I step from behind Derek and grip his forearm to lead him to our room. The strangers turn the other direction once they are out of the elevator.

* * *

**DEREK**

As soon as we get in the room, we sink to the nicely made bed. Stiles' hand extend out and land on my lap. We are close and his knees bang up against mine as he leans forward. That hand lands in exactly the right spot, directly on my swollen dick. I let out an involuntary growl and spread my thighs apart. Stiles' fingers grip my fat stick, throbbing through the light material of my pants. Taking this as his que, he leaps forward, dropping to his knees between my legs and burying his face in my lap.

"Fuck!" I grunt at the sudden feel of Stiles' wet mouth clamping on my cock. "Get out those condoms." I groan out.

I can feel his trembling body between my bare thighs. All of the sudden I want to fuck that tight ass so bad I can taste it. He gurgles a reply before lifting his face from my lap and grasping the waist band of my underwear and tugging at them. I lift my butt of the bed cooperatively, as he pulls my boxers with my pants down over my ankles and bare feet.

I suddenly feel very exposed as my cock bobs up in the air between us. He is quick though, and I hear him tearing at a condom wrapper with his teeth, then I can feel his fingers shaking as they grasp my cock and roll the condom over it. I gasp as Stiles swoops down over my cock with his mouth. Stiles sucks noisily as he bobs up and down in a hungry rhythm. I lean back in the bed and open up my thighs, feeling hot air on my balls as Stiles sucks around the base of my dick. He has it all in, although he is gagging a little as the dick thrust past his tonsils. I thrust up into his face with my hands on his shoulders. I fuck his face while he sucks and pumps my cock.

But it is too intense. It only lasts about five minutes before I am grunting like a predator and my claws extend. He sucks harder as my jizz fills the condom wrapping it and I squirm around in my spot, blowing air in big huffs. Stiles pulls his mouth from my pulsing boner with a slurp. "That is awesome, do you want to fuck my ass now?"

I am still panting as the final spurts of jizz ooze from my cock head, unable to answer due to my shifted mouth. Stiles proves his boldness by rising up quickly and shucking his pants and underwear, then squatting over my lap with his thighs spread on either side of mine. Reaching behind his back he grips my hard cock, rubbing the wrapped shaft all over his parted crack.

His chest is in my face as he scents my body. I am still in a bit of shock with this turn of events- and weak from my orgasm. But the feel of his crack rubbing against my dick shoots me into action. Reaching around Stiles' waist with both hands I grab his butt cheeks. The compact globes are silky warm to the touch and trembling violently. For all his boldness, he is nervous and blushing again.

I grope his firm butt as he humps up and down in my lap and rub my cock over his crack. The squishy ooze of my jizz trapped in the condom only makes me hot all over again. I will have no trouble fucking his sexy ass. "Let's put a condom on your cock," I gasp out.

"Sure, then you'll fuck my ass for me?" Stiles whispers. "I get super horny when i'm pregnant. I hope you're ready for this."

"You bet I am." Stiles stands again and for the first time I notice his stomach. It is still not that big, but the curve is subtle enough for me to notice. I want to suck him before I fuck him. "You look great babe." I murmur as my hands fondle his naked belly, then thighs, and finally his ass.

He moves around in front of me again as he finds his discarded pants and produces more condoms. He must have brought a ton of the things. He wraps his dick with shaking fingers as I slide my hands all over his naked hips and ass. His body jerks between my thighs as I pull him close and squeeze his plump ass cheeks. I can feel his hot breath above me.

I steer him with my hands on his ass so that his crotch is in my face. "Before you sit on my lap, let me give you a taste of things to come." I murmur licking a line from his neck downward. I make a stop at his left nipple, then I go down leaving swirls on his belly, and down again to his cock. Before he can answer, I suck his cock into my mouth. The shaft bangs against the inside of my cheeks as he shove forward and gasped. I lick with my tongue and massage with my lips as he shakes against me.

I have both hands on his ass then and i slide them into his crack. Stiles straddles me, opening up his butt so that my fingers have free access. My fingers slide over his flesh that quivers delightfully until I find his puckered hole deep in the center of that open crack.

"Oh man- yeah that's so awesome," Stiles pants above me.

I examine his asshole with a pair of fingers as I suck his cock in and out of my mouth with slimy slurps. He fucks my face and grasps my shoulders with both hands, pushing back into my fingers as he arches his back and wiggles back and forward. He doesn't know which way to move as I slurp over his cock and finger his rim. I wrap my lips around the cap of his cock and twist my tongue over it as I use my fingers to stroke open the center of his twitching slot. He gasps as I begins to insert a fingertip beyond his tight ass lips.

'You gotta fuck me! I want it up the ass so bad!" Stiles begs as my finger insinuate itself up into his quivering enterance.

That asshole is so damn tight. I worm my finger deeper and wiggle it while his ass shakes and his hands grips my shoulders. We need to ease the way to make it more comfortable for him in a moment.

"I got some lube in my pants, I was hoping we would fuck." Stiles grunts out.

He'd read my mind, or else he is just feeling that finger stretching his asshole and wondering how my cock is going to fit up there. I smile around the cock in my mouth as I thought of him planning this night of sex. I shove my finger deep into him and then pull it out. The lips of his hole gape outward as my digit exited.

I let his cock slide from my lips. "Let's lube your asshole." I say.

He is shaking all over as he bends down to search for his pants. I run my hands over his back and butt while he moves until he stands back up with a bottle of lubricant in his hand. I take it from him and open the cap by feel. I squirt out a stream of the stuff all over my fingers.

"This will do the trick. Spread your legs again."

He doesn't utter a word as he straddles my lap. I reach up under his thighs and rub the gooey lube in my fingers, sliding them around the smooth flesh as I search out his asshole. Crouching over me with his legs spread, his ass button pouts outward as I rub lube all over it. Stiles let out a deep sigh, his butt cheeks trembling, as I tease that tender entrance. He grunt loudly when I work a finger into him and begins to fuck his asshole with.

"How's that feel? Are you okay?" Giving a pause, I continue "You like that finger up your tight butt?" I ask in a whisper.

Stiles squirms around on my finger, thrusting his rigid dick into my chest. He doesn't answer at first, focused on the strange feel of a finger digging around in his butt. Then I feel that clamping hole yield, and I immediately shove a second finger up it.

Stiles let out another loud grunt, followed by an obscene whisper in my ear. "Oh, yeah! Yeah! Fuck that tight asshole!" I hold my fingers inside him while he bucks around in my lap and fuck himself over them. A few moments of that and his asshole is ready for my cock.

I pull his butt down on my lap and thrust my cock up into his crack. He feel my hard shaft against his naked skin and he leans forward into my chest and begins to hump downward. I keep two fingers up his ass as I aim my cock head at the stuffed hole. The gooey mess of jizz in the condom still wrapping my hard on only intensifies my excitement as it squishes around and tickled my aching cock head.

We squirm like that for a few seconds. I feel his clamping asshole quiver around my fingers as he grows hotter and hotter. Finally I slide my fingers out, then immediately cram the head of my cock into the lubed, swollen slot they left behind.

"Oh-mi-fucking-gawd," he sighs out in five long syllables. His asshole is plenty tight, but my fingers have warmed him up-and he is hungry for cock, starving for it. I have the head and a few good inches of shaft buried in one easy plunge. I feel the tight muscle envelop my condom wrapped bone, the squish of my own jizz adds lubricant that has me panting.

Stiles takes over, with his hands on my shoulders, he slowly fucks himself over my dick. His butt cheeks quiver in my hands as he rides my cock up and down until he finally settles in my lap with his balls on my belly. My cock feels great. He has the whole fucking thing up his ass.

"Im stuffed with cock." comes out in a moan before he continues, "I'm full of hard, hot cock." I shiver to hear him talk like that, it is so hot. He is loving every stiff, steamy inch of my cock. I hold his ass in my hands, amazed at the smoothness. My claws leave thin silver lines that seal up a few seconds after they form. I stroke the claw marks lovingly as I feel my cock throbbing deep inside his tight asshole. His sphincter pulses around my dick as he holds himself over it. He begins to rise and fall again, little gasps and grunts punctuating every thrust of my cock as it enters and exits his aching butt hole.

I run my hands over his body as he fucks himself on my cock. His slim build is accented by his wide shoulders and hard swells of muscles in his arms and back. His trembling sides narrows to that very small waist and then curve out to his lush, sweat soaked ass. His thighs are strong and hairless, draped over mine and tensed as he rides my pole with steadily increasing fervor.

I inhale his sweaty aroma, mixed with the healthy scent of wild. His tight asshole grows slacker, yielding to the cock stuffing it as he humps up and down, faster and faster.

I'd already come once, and I know I can last a while at that point. I lean back and revel in the feel of his slender body over mine as he writhes in the act of getting butt fucked; his little gasps and whimpers are like music to my ears. His naked ass and thighs slide over mine as he bounces up and down in my lap. His cock lurches against my stomach as he fucks his own ass with my cock, until he begins crying and pounding up and down over my lap. I grip his sweaty ass cheeks and pull them wide open as I thrust up into his hole in time to his bouncing rhythm.

"I'm gonna shoot my load!" he moaned.

I feel the growing tension in his body. He's rubbing his cock all over my stomach and eating up my come surround cock with his squirming asshole. I clamp my mouth over his shoulder and bite down at the exact second he cries out. "I'm coming with a big cock up my ass!"

His asshole convulses over my cock as he slams down over it. His cock against my stomach jerks and I feel warm cum filling the condom over it. He squirms in my lap moaning as I hold him close and whisper in his ear. "Let it go. Blow your load. Your ass is fucked good now."

He shakes in my arms for a good moment. I hold him while he settles, my cock still hard and buried up his spamming asshole. I haven't come again yet, but I am close.

With the understanding that I haven't come yet Stiles pushes me down to lay flat on the bed. "My ass is so empty now." He complains as he rolls his condom off, tying it in a knot and tossing it in a trashcan on the other side of the room. When he returns, he lowers to his knees, wasting no time before going down on my rock hard bone. The head hits his throat and he falters, but then forces it down.

Once he is bottomed out on my cock, his tongue slips past his lips to wet my balls, while he simultaneously swallows around my thick meat. The lips come up for a breath of air, and I stand. Stiles rocks back on his heels as I lace my fingers in his hair, slightly tugging his head backward too. With my free hand, I rip the condom off and toss it to the side, a little bit spilling onto the carpet below. Within a few strokes, I erupt onto his face. Come gets in his hair, a lot in his mouth, and a few drops in his eye.

The phone rips my attention from my latest orgasm, and on the third ring I pick up. Within the second I understand that we have to get home immediately.

* * *

**So this sex scene does not belong to me. I edited it from a book, this scene was written by Michael Murphy.**


End file.
